Max's First Kiss
by musicXisXeverything
Summary: Was Fang really the first person Max has kissed? Or is there something she's hiding? Cute one-shot. I had writer's block, so yeah. R


Hey! So this is just a quick one-shot. I had writer's block and stuff.. So this helped meh, and I thought it was cute. Yep and here we are now! So read and review! Oh and don't you just love the picture I used for this! Too cute!

Don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

"Max can I ask you something?" Angel asked me. I sat her on my lap.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked. She smiled.

"Was Fang the first person you kissed?" she asked. Oh no. Everyone was now staring at me. I smiled nervously.

"Of course he was." I said. Iggy started snickering. He better not. He stood up and sat down next to me and gave me a cocky smile.

"Actually I have a different story." he said. Crap! "Maxie, do you remember long ago when we were back in the school?" I gave him a warning look. Then I remembered he's blind.

"Iggy." I said sternly. He laughed.

"Well then I guess I will tell the story. Gather 'round children and I'll tell you the story of Max's first kiss." he said in some weird tone.

_We sat in the darkness of the room. I was in my cramped up crate trying to sleep. I do not fit in this thing well. I stretched out my legs through the bars._

"_Ow! Max!" Iggy said. His crate was right next to mine. Oops. I maneuvered around until I was able to sit up. Iggy was up, rubbing his head._

"_Sorry, Iggy." I said. Then light shined into the room. It was so bright I could barely see. Two white coats came in. "Pretend you're sleeping!" me and Iggy quickly put our heads down and pretended to sleep. _

"_The subjects seem to be asleep." the guys said. He turned and smiled to the other white coat._

"_Well what do we do now? We're suppose to be here for twenty more minutes." the girl said. The guy smiled and moved closer to her._

"_We can have some fun." he said and then did something really weird. He put his mouth against her's. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed into him. Eww! It was the nastiest thing I have ever seen in my life! I looked over to Iggy and he made a face that looked like he was going to throw up. I tried not to laugh. _

"_Oh I love you." the girl said. What in the world are they doing? Is he trying to eat her mouth? Eww. It's so gross. I turned away after awhile. They seemed to like it because they were doing it for a long time. I heard footsteps enter the room._

"_Excuse me what are you to doing! You are suppose to be watching the subjects, not kissing! You can lose your jobs because of this stunt!" the old white coat said. Kissing? The two immediately pulled away._

"_Sir we are very sorry! It's just they were all asleep. Everything was alright." the younger guy said. The old dude sighed._

"_Since I'm such a good person." really? You keep innocent children locked in dog crates. Are you sure you're a good person? "I will not tell anyone about this. Now go!" the two left the room. Old dude scanned the room then left, locking the down behind him. Me and Iggy sat up._

"_Thank goodness. I was going to throw up!" he said. I nodded._

"_So what was up with them?" I asked._

"_I don't know. It was gross." he said. I shrugged._

"_But at least they have someone who loves them. I think it would be nice to kiss someone. Not like them though. In a nicer way." I said. Iggy nodded._

"_Well, you're my friend. I think I love you." he said. I smiled._

"_I think I love you too!" I said._

"_So do we have to kiss?" I nodded._

"_I think that's the rules. Do you want to?" he thought about it and shrugged._

"_Okay, only if you want to." he said. I smiled and nodded. We lined up with each other and moved closer. I tilted my head and pressed my lips against his. It was kind of weird. My face was smushed up against the bars. Iggy pushed his lips on mine. I reached through the bars and put my hands on his shoulders, like the girl did to the guy. We held this position for a minute or two. We both pulled away at the same time. I looked at Iggy, and he looked at me. We both started cracking up for no reason._

"_That was nice. I guess?" I said. Iggy laughed._

"_You almost bite my lip." he said. I scowled at him._

"_I think bent my teeth! You pushed against me too hard!" I said. We both laughed. "But it was nice. Thanks Iggy." I said. He smiled at me._

"_Thank you too." I nodded and laid down to go to sleep. "Love you Max." he said._

"_I love you too Iggy." I then slowly drifted to sleep. I kissed Iggy. He kissed me. I guess we're in love._

"Aww! OMG! That's so cute! I never knew that! Max you said Fang was the first guy you kissed. You actually kissed Iggy!" Nudge said. Thanks for making it worse sweetie! I put my head in my hands. I do not want to look up and see Iggy's smug face. I turned my head in the opposite direction of him. Instead I see Fang giving me a somewhat angry look. That's not any better, so I turned. Crap Iggy! He looked in my direction and moved his eye brows up and down in a flirty way.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" I said and pushed him. He laughed.

"But you love me!" he said. "That's the rules Max." he said.

"Don't quote me! And we were only six! That doesn't count!" he laughed again. They all were laughing now, even Fang!

"Oh yes it does Maxie. We kissed and it was a real one." Iggy said.

I growled. "I'm going to my room!" I stormed up to my room.

"Wait Max!" Iggy said and ran after me. "Tell me the truth, am I a better kisser than Fang?" I looked at him and felt the urge to smack him, but I couldn't. I laughed a little instead.

"Of course you are Ig." I said and he smiled. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

Love, hate? Cute, stupid? REVIEW! I thought it was cute ;)

~Luvmaxride


End file.
